Help
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow and Oz go to L.A where they find out he has been abusing her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Help

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W S/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow and Oz go to L.A where they find out he has been abusing her.

Warnings/Spoilers: Oz bashing

Chapter 1

It has been a year since graduation. Buffy was killed while blowing up the school. Xander and Cordelia moved to L.A with Angel to continue the good fight, Giles returned to England and Willow moved to Chicago with Oz.

Willow was sitting in the car with her boyfriend. Her mind drifted back to the past year. It had been the worst year of her life and that said a lot considering what she had lived through in Sunnydale. Shortly after her and Oz moved in together he had changed, he became very abusive. She was not allowed to talk to her friends, work or even leave the house. Oz would lock her in the house when he was away. Willow had tried escaping but he had found a spell that would not allow her to leave.

Now they are on their way to L.A their friends needed help with the computer system. The only way this had happened was that Willow had answered the phone last week and talked to Angel. She had agreed right away, but once she was off the phone she was beaten badly for that. Her right arm was broken, had a couple bruised ribs and sported a number of bruises on her face.

They climbed put of the car and Oz wrapped his arm her waist. "We will only be here for a couple days, and you will not make a scene of any kind." Oz ordered.

"Ok." Willow whispered.

"I didn't hear you." Oz said angrily and pinched her side.

"I understand," Willow said louder wincing in pain.

"Good," Oz replied and they walked to the door of the hotel and walked in.

"Willow, Oz." Angel greeted walking over.

"Hello Angel," Willow nodded.

"Wills!" Xander yelled running out of one of the offices with Cordelia. He ran up and hugged her she returned the hug but Xander noticed it was not a Willow hug.

"Willow what happened?" Cordelia asked looking at the redhead.

"She was mugged last week." Oz answered.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine." Willow nodded.

"Hey Red, wolfboy," Spike greeted walking into the lobby.

"Spike?" Willow asked shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oz didn't tell you?" Xander asked.

"She has been really busy with work," Oz answered.

"Spike works with us. He has been with us for about eight months," Cordy replied.

"Oh," Willow said. *Never saw that coming.*

"Wills we have to go to lunch and catch up!" Cordelia beamed.

"Yeah is has been to long," Xander agreed.

"It's been a long trip." Oz said, "Don't you want to take a nap?"

"No it's ok. I want to catch up." Willow replied slowly.

"Great!" Cordelia smiled.

"I have so much to tell you!" Xander grinned.

"When you get back we can order in some food and you can catch us up to what you have been doing." Angel said.

"Right sure," Willow nodded.

Angel hadn't missed the fact that Willow was not acting like herself. She didn't give him a hug and she had barely looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willow was sitting in the car with her two friends. Her stomach was in knots, she knew when she got back to the hotel she was going to be in trouble.

"Willow I can't wait until lunch to tell you." Xander said bouncing.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"Spike and I are dating!" He said happily.

"Really? That's great Xan." Willow said with a small smile.

"Willow what's wrong?" Cordelia asked.

*Tell them they can help me, but they wouldn't believe Oz would do that.*

Willow sighed, "Nothing I guess I am just tired. Can we go back to the hotel?" Willow asked.

"Sure Wills." Xander said sadly.

The three friends walked back into the lobby.

"You weren't gone long." Spike said coming over and kissing Xander.

"Willow's tired," Cordelia replied.

Willow sat on the couch and Oz sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She jumped up quickly. Oz only put his arm around her waist when he was going to pinch her. The redhead learned long ago not to make any noise from any abuse she got.

"Willow?" Angel asked.

"Um I have a headache do you have anything I can take?" Willow asked quietly.

"Sure come on. We have some coffee if you want some." Angel replied.

"Coffee would be great." Willow said.

Willow saw the look on Oz's face, one she had seen too many times before. She was going to pay.

She and Angel walked into the kitchen and Angel handed her some Advil and a glass of water.

"Angel?" Willow whispered she knew he would hear her.

Angel looked at her and saw she was scared. "What is it Willow?" Angel whispered back. It wasn't like her to be so quiet.

"Can you please tell Oz to leave?" Willow requested and looked at the door to make sure they were still alone.

Angel looked at the direction of the door and then looked back at the redhead. "Why?" Angel asked walking closer to her.

Without thinking Willow immediately took a step back.

"Willow?" Angel asked concerned.

"Please," Willow begged.

Angel nodded and the two headed back to the lobby. Willow a couple of feet from Angel but made sure she was far away from Oz.

"Oz," Angel said.

Oz looked up from the conversation he was having with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah?" Oz asked.

"I think it would be best if you left." Angel replied.

Willow I think we need to talk." Oz said too calmly. He stood and Angel heard Willow's heart speed up. "

"No we don't." Willow said timidly.

"I think we do." Oz said and walked closer to her.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"Nothing," Oz said he grabbed Willow's arm. "Come on let's talk."

"No!" Willow said frightened and tried to pull away from him.

"Hold on. Someone want to tell us what is going on?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing," Oz replied again.

"Oz I want you to leave." Angel said.

"We'll leave." Oz said and started to pull her to the door.

"Let go!" Willow cried.

Spike stood up and he and Angel both moved to the couple.

"Oz let her go you're hurting her." Angel said.

"Stay out of this." Oz ordered.

"Who do you think you are giving orders here?" Spike growled and grabbed the boys arm twisting it hard. Oz's grip loosed on Willow and she ran upstairs.

"Get out." Angel ordered.

"Fine," Oz said and left the hotel.

"What's going on?" Xander asked

"I don't know, but Willow was scared." Angel answered looking at the stairs.

"Should we go and talk to her?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't think so." Angel shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was after three am when Willow came out of her room. She was hungry and thought now would be a good time to sneak downstairs. Everyone should be asleep or out patrolling. She walked into the kitchen and found some pizza she grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite.

"Willow?" Angel asked.

Willow dropped the pizza and backed away from it.

"I wasn't doing anything." Willow whimpered.

"What?" Angel asked confused.

"I wasn't eating." Willow replied.

"Willow you are welcome to eat anything to like." Angel said slightly frightened by her reaction.

"Sorry," Willow whispered and carefully picked up the pizza wincing slightly and threw it in the garbage and then cleaned up the mess.

"Willow what is going on?" Angel asked.

"Nothing," Willow said tears burned her eyes.

"Willow you know you can tell me anything. What has been going on? None of us have talked to you in almost a year." Angel responded.

"Please Angel just leave it alone." Willow pleaded. She headed for the lobby when Angel put his arm around her making her cry out in pain.

He let her go immediately. "Willow I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Angel said heartbreakingly.

"Forget it." Willow shook it off.

"What's all the bloody noise?" Spike demanded as he, Xander and Cordelia walked into the lobby.

Willow jumped back. "I'm sorry!" Willow apologized quickly.

The four friends stood there and looked at the redhead. This wasn't the girl who they knew in Sunny Dale.

"Willow it's ok." Xander said. "Spike is always growly when he wakes up."

"Sorry Red." Spike replied.

"No I'm sorry." Willow said looking at the floor.

"Willow, tell us what is going on." Angel said gently.

"I wasn't mugged." Willow murmured.

"What?" Cordelia asked puzzled.

"I wasn't mugged." Willow repeated.

"I don't understand." Spike replied.

"Willow if you weren't mugged then what happened?" Xander asked.

"Oz," Willow answered.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"Oz did this to me." Willow replied.

"Oz?" Xander asked.

"Willow why didn't you tell us?" Angel asked softly.

"I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to use the phone or leave the house or anything." Willow said a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Why couldn't you leave?" Cordelia asked.

"Oz found an easy spell he could use and I wasn't able to leave it was like there was a barrier on the doors and windows." Willow answered.

"Willow, when did this start?" Xander asked.

"Shortly after we moved in together he realized I didn't love him anymore that I was in love with someone else." Willow answered.

"So Oz started abusing you?" Cordelia asked.

Willow nodded.

"Willow, I'm sorry." Angel replied, "I knew something was wrong."

"It's not your fault." Willow said looking at the floor.

"Red he will never put his bloody paws on you again." Spike promised. He didn't really know the redhead, but Xander told him all about her. She was Xander's best friend and Spike won't let anything happen to her.

"You can stay here if you want." Angel stated.

"Really?" Willow asked looking at him.

"Of course." Angel nodded.

Willow smiled a smile they hadn't seen for almost a year.

"Hey Wills who do you love?" Xander asked curiously.

Willow turned bright red.

"Come on Willow I know you want to share." Cordy smiled.

"It will just make him uncomfortable." Willow replied.

"Well I know it's not me." Xander said, "We know we make better friends."

"Red I knew you had a thing for blondes!" Spike beamed.

"Sorry Spike," Willow said shaking her head.

"It's Angel!" Cordy declared.

"What?" Angel's head shot up.

Willow looked at the floor.

Angel slowly walked over to her. "Willow is it true?"

Willow only nodded her head.

"Willow I am so in love with you. I have been since I came back from hell." Angel said happily.

Willow bit her lip. *How can I be in love with anyone?* "I can't do this." Willow said and ran out the door.

"Willow!" Angel called.

"We'll go with her." Xander said as he and Cordelia ran after her.

Willow was walking in a park near the hotel when she was push to the ground she cried out as her back hit the ground.

"You stupid bitch!" Oz said and kicked her in the ribs.

"Stop it!" Willow cried.

"You belong to me!" Oz said and kicked her again.

Oz was tackled off of Willow, and she saw Xander on top of him punching him over and over. Cordelia was at Willow's side helping her to sit up.

"You stay the hell away from her or I will have Spike kill you." Xander hissed as his fist connected to Oz's face.

"Fuck you!" Oz said and tried to push Xander off. Xander didn't even budge.

"Don't try it. I swear you will die if you come near her again." Xander snarled and stood and gave Oz a good kick in the ribs.

"Come on Willow." Xander said helping her to stand. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No!" Willow said and moved away.

"Willow?" Cordelia asked.

Willow shook her head. It was Xander not Oz. "Sorry." Willow whispered.

They help Willow back to the hotel.

"Willow, are you alright?" Angel asked alarmed.

Willow nodded.

"What happened?" Spike asked walking over and saw Xander's knuckles all cut up.

"Oz," Willow sighed.

Angel growled.

"Xander knocked him off of Willow and kicked the snot out of him." Cordelia added.

"Thank you," Angel nodded his head to the boy.

"Thank you Xander." Willow said looking at her best friend.

"Let's get you two some ice," Spike said. He was proud of his boy.

"Spike I told Oz if he came near Willow again I would have you kill him." Xander said slightly ashamed for making the threat without talking to Spike first. Spike had really changed since he moved in. he hadn't hurt a human in nearly a year.

"It's ok luv." Spike replied, "I will if Peaches doesn't beat me to it."

Xander smiled in relief. The two returned to the lobby and Xander handed Willow an ice pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Willow walked downstairs, Cordelia, Spike and Xander were sitting in the lobby.

"Morning Willow," Cordelia said.

"Morning," Willow replied. "Is Angel up?"

"Yeah peaches is in his office," Spike answered.

"Thanks," Willow said and headed for the office. She knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," Angel called.

Willow walked into the office and closed the door, "Hi."

Angel stood, "Hi how are you?"

"I'm okay," Willow shrugged. "I wanted to apologize for walking out last night."

"You don't have to, I understand." Angel said walking over to her.

"Still I should have talked to you." Willow replied, "I'm scared."

"Willow I won't let Oz near you again. I wasn't able to help you over the last year, but I will do anything to make sure you are never hurt again," Angel assured.

"Thank you, but that wasn't what I meant." Willow said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"I'm afraid of this." Willow answered pointing to him then to her.

"Willow we can take this as slow as you want. We can just be together and see where this goes. I don't except you to just start to date me right now," Angel reassured.

"I know," Willow replied. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Angel returned the hug keeping his arms higher on her back. He kissed the top of her head before they broke their hug. "I'm hungry can I have something to eat."

"Willow you don't have to ask to do anything." Angel replied, "You are welcome to do or have anything you want."

"Thank you," Willow smiled. She was really going to have to work on not asking for everything.

"I think we still have some left over pizza," Angel offered.

"Pizza sounds great," Willow replied.

They walked out of the office and Willow headed for the kitchen coming back out with two pieces of pizza. She sat beside Angel and listened as her friends talked about that night events.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been 3 months since Willow moved into the hotel. Everything was going great her and Angel started dating a month ago. She was going to college and helping with research and patrol.

"Hello?" Willow called as she entered the hotel. When she didn't get an answer she walked over to Cordelia's desk and found a note telling her that they were in the sewers where they heard some vampires had a nest down there.

Willow sat down at the computer to email Giles, wanting to see how he was. She heard the lobby door open and turned to see who it was.

"Oz," Willow said standing up.

"Hey," Oz said walking in.

"What… what are you doing here?" Willow stammered.

"We need to talk," Oz answered.

"There is nothing to talk about," Willow replied.

"Yes there is." Oz said, "I love you and I miss you."

"No Oz you don't." Willow said shaking her head. "If you did you wouldn't have treated me the way you did."

"I do love you and I know you love me." Oz replied, "I am sorry for everything I did, but I had to show you, you belong to me."

"Oz I don't belong to anyone, and I am involved with Angel," Willow announced.

"What?!" Oz roared, making Willow jump.

"I love him," Willow stuttered.

"You love me!" Oz declared.

"No Oz I don't, and I think it is time for you to leave," Willow replied.

"Not without you." Oz said and walked over to her.

"Oz, leave me alone." Willow said, "Angel will be back soon."

"So what is he going to do? He can't kill me his soul wouldn't let him live with it." Oz taunted.

"It might not, but I am willing to give it a shot," Angel growled.

"Angel," Willow sighed in relief.

"And if Peaches can't finish the job I will be happy to." Spike added.

"Oh I will finish the job." Angel replied and jumped at Oz knocking him to the floor, "You were warned to stay away from her."

"She belongs with me!" Oz said.

"She belongs with who she wants to be with, and she had made it clear it's not you." Angel stated before he broke the boys neck.

"Angel," Willow said and ran to him jumping in his arms. Angel held onto her tightly.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Angel asked.

"I'm ok he didn't touch me. I was just scared." Willow answered.

"He can't hurt you anymore." Angel said and kissed her head.

"Thank you," Willow said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am perfect." Angel replied, "He was part demon and he acted like one. My soul has no problem with that."

"Good," Willow said putting her hand on his cheek. "I don't want you to have anything else to brood about."

"Hey I have cut back a lot on my brooding." Angel said mocked hurt.

Willow laughed, "I know you have, and I like that you aren't so mopey anymore."

"Mate we should get rid of him." Spike said pointing at Oz.

"Yeah," Angel nodded and kissed Willow before he and Spike took the body to the sewers to keep the boy until nightfall so they could put him somewhere he would be found.

The End


End file.
